


Of Private Attachments [Podfic]

by ESP, scioscribe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Issues, Friendship, Gen, Hamilton/Laurens if you squint, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podifcced work, terrible french accents i am so sorry, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESP/pseuds/ESP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe
Summary: Alexander Hamilton would happily dismember anyone who badmouthed George Washington, but call him son one more time--well, you know how it goes. Lafayette endeavors to make sense of it all. (Is this a colonial thing or just an Alexander thing?) Also featuring Hamilton standing in the rain and scowling at everyone.--Podficced work by the wonderful scioscribe just for fun!





	Of Private Attachments [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Private Attachment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630578) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> With permission from the original author!
> 
> "Title comes from the letter Hamilton wrote to his father-in-law after resigning as Washington's aide-de-camp. Also, both Hamilton/Eliza and Hamilton/Laurens as briefly mentioned background pairings."

**Title** : Of Private Attachment  
**Author** : [scioscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/works?fandom_id=6637939)  
**Summary** : Alexander Hamilton would happily dismember anyone who badmouthed George Washington, but call him son one more time--well, you know how it goes. Lafayette endeavors to make sense of it all. (Is this a colonial thing or just an Alexander thing?) Also featuring Hamilton standing in the rain and scowling at everyone.

 **Duration** : [21:34](https://soundcloud.com/espool21/of-private-attachment)

[On Soundcloud:](https://soundcloud.com/espool21/of-private-attachment)   
<https://soundcloud.com/espool21/of-private-attachment>


End file.
